Prisonniers colorés
by Momoi-san
Summary: Que se passerait-il si six têtes colorées se retrouvaient en prison et se liaient d'amitié ? Kuroko Tetsuya devra, à ses dépends, parvenir à dompter le lion qu'est Akashi Seijuro, son codétenu, et survivre au sein d'une prison qui regorge d'individus aussi attachants que dangereux. [Langage fleuri par moments]
1. Chapitre 1

Pour le résumé un peu plus approfondi :

Que se passerait-il si six têtes colorées, toutes inculpées pour crime, se retrouvaient en prison et se liaient d'amitié ?

Kuroko Tetsuya se retrouve en prison, où il est contraint de partager la cellule d'un certain rouquin qui vient tout juste de mettre les pieds dans ce lieu mais qui n'a pas l'air très commode. Pourtant, il apprendra à le connaitre en profondeur et s'en suivra une douce romance de prisonniers, avec des conflits et des problèmes qui ne seront pas des moindres entre l'un des plus dangereux prisonniers qui tombe en amour sur le jeune fantôme, et les autres qui sont tous aussi déments les uns que les autres.

AKAKURO - AOKISE - MIDOTAKA

UA / YAOI / CRIME / ROMANCE / AMITIÉ / HUMOUR

 **Immense merci** à ma bêta : **Kirango-Kin** qui assure la qualité de cette fiction avec son super travail !

Agréable lecture vous soit-elle !

* * *

Située dans l'un des centres américain en Caroline du Nord, cette prison est réputée pour accueillir les détenus du monde entier. Elle était autrefois reconnue pour son système carcéral qui donnait aux prisonniers l'avantage - ou le désavantage - d'une indépendance et d'une liberté qui multipliait cependant le risque de dangers entre les codétenus, mais qui empêchait ainsi la surpopulation au sein du pénitencier. Cette mesure barbare avait considérablement réduit le nombre d'incarcérés, au profit de l'état et au détriments desdits incarcérés. Cela dit, ce système indépendant a rapidement été abandonné suite aux nombreuses plaintes et aux multiples scandales qu'il avait engendré pour optimiser leur façon de procéder, menant à un système pénale plus répressif et plus stricte, assurant ainsi la sécurité de chaque détenu.

Aujourd'hui dotée d'une haute sécurité, les gardiens qui y travaillent doivent s'assurer que tous les prisonniers répondent à l'appel chaque jours et qu'aucun meurtre n'a été commit, au risque de quoi le coupable se retrouve "au trou", dans une cellule isolée sur une aile à part de celle principale où le prisonnier dormait. Les cellules sont toute connectées entre elles en un grand rectangle et s'étendent sur trois petits étages, se comptant une trentaine par aile avec des cellules pouvant accueillir entre deux et quatre personnes. La prison est vaste, et aucune échappatoire n'est possible. De plus, si un détenu tente de s'en échapper, il est fort probable qu'il finisse sur une chaise électrique ou bien passe un sale quart d'heure en compagnie de la directrice de la prison, elle-même réputée pour sa fermeté et son caractère sans pitié.

Des clôtures électriques parsemaient ces murs de bétons qui ne laissaient aucune chance à quiconque d'accéder au monde extérieur lorsque l'on s'y trouvait. L'ambiance des alentours demeurait perpétuellement morne, une sorte d'aura peu avenante entourait les lieux. Quatre tours avaient élu domicile sur chaque extrémité du territoire, et l'on pouvait remarquer un maton dans chaque qui zieutaient de temps à autres en direction de la cour. Une allée, propice aux camions et aux prisonniers, logeait devant une grande porte : l'accueil.

Bienvenue au Pénitencier Kagetora.

...

« Détenu n°481, avancez. »

Un jeune homme de petite taille s'avança, le visage dénué d'une quelconque émotion. Ses iris azuréennes détaillaient avec attention le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, les lèvres légèrement repliées témoignant de son appréhension. Sa coiffure négligée, en parfait accord avec ses yeux, se confondait avec son teint de pêche. Il était désormais vêtu d'un uniforme beige horriblement laid.

Kuroko Tetsuya venait de se retrouver en prison.

Ce n'était en aucun cas un criminel similaire à ceux qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans cet endroit. Son corps frêle, presque squelettique, faisait peine à voir. Son état déplorable était probablement capable d'attirer la pitié d'un meurtrier d'envergure tant c'était flagrant. Cela dit, il était réjoui à l'idée d'avoir présentement l'occasion de se nourrir et de se désaltérer convenablement.

Il suffisait de voir les choses d'un point de vue relatif.

Un soupir vint franchir la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il enchaînait un pied devant l'autre, le regard maintenant rivé sur la paire de menottes qui liait ses deux poignets. Il s'abstint de le mentionner, mais ces derniers lui semblèrent suffisamment minces pour qu'il puisse se les ôter lui-même. Enfin, à quoi bon ? Le bleuté ne courait pas vite, et son endurance était pitoyable.

De plus, il n'avait aucunement l'intention de partir.

Son bras fut agrippé sans délicatesse par une gardienne qui entreprit de le tirer elle-même afin qu'il avance plus vite. Quelle heure était-il, au juste ? Son ventre grondait famine. Il avait remarqué l'expression médusée de ces personnes lorsqu'elles l'avaient photographié avec son numéro de détenu et qu'elles avaient dû mesurer son poids ainsi que sa taille. Il en aurait presque rit si la faim ne le tiraillait pas autant.

 _Pathétique._

Il fut brutalement stoppé lorsque la femme qui l'accompagnait s'arrêta devant une cellule. Ses yeux se portèrent au delà des barreaux, sur la silhouette assise avec une étrange élégance sur son lit, plongée dans sa lecture. Inconsciemment, le bleuté scruta ce nouvel individu, même si son visage restait indistinguable de là où il se trouvait. La première chose chez lui qu'il nota fut cette aura terriblement imposante qui l'entourait, semblable à celle d'un empereur assis sur son trône.

Sans même n'avoir à lui adresser la parole, il sut aussitôt que cet homme était néfaste ; rien chez lui n'inspirait un tant soit peu de bienveillance ou de confort. Son dos parfaitement droit, collé au mur, et ses jambes repliées en tailleur dans une position impeccable laissaient présager qu'il devait sans doute adopter une attitude stricte, certainement peu avenante, avec n'importe qui.

L'ouverture de la cellule l'arracha d'ailleurs de sa lecture, et il daigna relever la tête pour en connaître la raison.

Ses traits étaient fins et gracieux, mais le plus marquant fut sans doute les deux prunelles hétérochromes qui le rendait unique en son genre : cet homme avait un œil doré et un œil d'un rouge vif à l'image de ses cheveux. Ce fut cette même paire d'yeux qui le transperça - dans le sens littéral du terme - du regard lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cellule d'un pas hésitant. Aucun mot ne fut échangé si ce n'est l'ironique « te fais pas manger, surtout » de la gardienne à son attention, avant qu'elle ne s'en aille après lui avoir retiré ses menottes et que la cellule ne se referme définitivement derrière lui.

Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine, sans qu'il ne sache si c'était dû à la froideur de la pièce ou à cause de son voisin, puis il s'avança pour déposer le peu d'affaire qu'il avait emmené - à savoir une couverture fournie par le pénitencier ainsi qu'une ridicule petite brosse à dent - sur le lit posé en face de celui où résidait son tout nouveau colocataire.

D'ailleurs, le silence dans leur cellule le rendit mal à l'aise. Fort heureusement, les prisonniers voisins comblaient ce silence par des râles, des bavardages et autres grognements.

Ce qui le rendait _vraiment_ mal à l'aise était, en fait, le regard insistant de son codétenu sur sa personne.

Alors réticent, le fantôme se tourna face à lui, toujours avec son visage inexpressif qui le caractérisait si bien. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans le but de parler, mais se refermèrent aussitôt. Il détourna le regard.

« Akashi Seijuro. Tu es Kuroko Tetsuya, n'est-ce pas ? »

Étonné par cette prise de parole, l'interpellé plongea finalement son regard dans celui de son colocataire, si hypnotique. Si effrayant. Si _redoutable_.

« Comment le savez-vous ? l'interrogea-t-il enfin.

-C'est marqué sur ton badge. »

En disant cela, le rougeâtre avait pointé ledit badge d'un bref geste du menton alors qu'un sourire en coin, moqueur, venait d'étirer ses commissures. Le bleu fronça les sourcils en baissant la tête pour aviser l'objet concerné, avant de s'en désintéresser.

« Depuis quand êtes v-

-Tutoie-moi, le coupa tranquillement ledit Akashi en retournant à sa lecture, tournant l'une des pages de son livre.

-...

-Je suis arrivé ce matin même. »

Sans trop savoir quoi répliquer, Kuroko se contenta de s'asseoir sur son lit, juste à deux mètres de l'autre. Il fut passablement étonné d'apprendre que son codétenu venait d'arriver dans la journée, et cette réflexion fit d'ailleurs renaître son interrogation principale : quelle heure était-il ?

Ou plutôt : dans combien de temps aurait lieu le prochain repas ?

Il soupira silencieusement.

« Quelle heure est-il, s'il v-... te plait ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Ils m'ont retiré ma montre en entrant ici. »

répondit brièvement l'autre, n'empirant que le désespoir du bleuté. Il se souvint qu'il n'avait même pas été fouillé en arrivant, contrairement à ses homologues qui étaient arrivés dans le même bus. De toute façon, qu'était-il possible de cacher avec un simple pull tricoté puis un jean sale et délavé en guise de vêtements ?

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, au fait ?»

le questionna subitement le fantôme, la tête légèrement inclinée.

Pour la seconde fois, l'autre releva la tête, dardant ses deux prunelles si singulières sur Kuroko. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Akashi était intimidant, _très_ intimidant.

« Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde, Tetsuya.

-Je veux jus... »

Mais avant que le dénommé puisse répliquer quoique ce soit, les cellules s'ouvrirent toutes dans un bruit grinçant sous les exclamations hystériques des prisonniers aux alentours.

 **« Sortie de trente minutes dans la cour. »**

énonça une voix masculine dans un interphone tandis que tous les détenus sortaient vers l'allée menant sur l'extérieur. Akashi referma son livre puis le posa dans un coin de son lit avant de se lever, toujours avec cette incroyable grâce, pour ensuite sortir de la pièce. Kuroko l'observa faire sans un mot, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui aussi sortir ou non. Au bout du compte il décida de le suivre, estimant qu'un peu d'air frais ne lui serait pas de trop, à défaut de pouvoir manger maintenant.

La cour était vaste, entourée de grillage pour prévenir toute éventuelle fuite. Les détenus se réunissaient par clan, généralement en fonction de leur couleur de peau, comme pu le remarquer le bleuté avec surprise. Il avait déjà été tenu au courant du racisme fréquent dans les prisons, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela soit aussi flagrant. En effet, il avait beau chercher du regard, il ne voyait aucun groupe avec des couleurs de peau différentes entre eux.

Surprenant constat.

Son ventre gronda, le rappelant à ses besoins primitifs encore inassouvis. Il observa un banc vide au loin et décida d'aller s'y asseoir, seul. Le froid rendait son visage plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il sentait son corps se refroidir à chaque inspiration. Après s'être installé, il enfouit les mains dans les poches de sa veste d'uniforme, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir pris l'écharpe qui pendait au porte manteau de l'accueil avant de partir. Son corps commençait à frissonner.

« Ouh, mais regardez-moi _ça_ ! »

Il se redressa brusquement lorsqu'il comprit que cette voix aussi proche s'adressait à personne d'autre que lui, remarquant dès lors un grand baraqué d'un bon mètre quatre vingt-dix, muni d'une tignasse rouge mais pas comme ceux de son colocataire, non. Ceux-là étaient d'une couleur rouge presque sanglante, et cela valait également pour ce regard de braise qui ne lui inspirait rien qui vaille.

Le fantôme tressauta légèrement lorsqu'il s'avança d'un seul coup vers lui, comme un tigre s'apprêtant à se jeter sur sa proie.

« T'as froid, joli minois ? Tu veux peut-être que... »

Sa voix vint effleurer son oreille, il susurra.

« ... je te réchauffe ? »

La réaction du plus petit fut automatique : il se recula vivement, les yeux écarquillés. Son geste fut visiblement hilarant aux yeux de ce pervers détraqué puisqu'il laissa un rire rauque lui échapper, pour son plus grand désarroi, alors qu'il tendait faiblement les bras pour imposer une distance raisonnable entre eux.

« Oï Bakagami, qu'est-ce que tu fous à embêter les nouveaux ? »

s'avança une nouvelle voix, d'un ton grave et traînant. Le baraqué aux cheveux rouges sourcilla à ce surnom puis tourna la tête dans sa direction, les dents serrés. Le fantôme remarqua que le nouvel arrivant devait être tout aussi grand que l'autre homme, et bien que son visage n'en laissait rien paraitre, la panique intérieure commençait à le prendre. Il déglutit puis se recula davantage, méfiant. Des cheveux bleus nuits tout comme cette paire de prunelles qui brillait d'un éclat félin, un sourire carnassier qui s'apparentait à celui d'une bête, une peau bronzée... ce détail qui fit tilt dans la tête du bleuté.

« Je croyais qu'ici, le racisme était courant entre les personnes à la couleur de peau blanche et celles à la couleur de peau foncée, mais... »

Ce ne fut qu'une murmure, mais cela n'échappa pas aux deux autres qui interrompirent leur querelle pour se tourner vers le fantôme, interloqués. Ce fut finalement le bronzé qui prit la parole dans un soupir las, se curant l'oreille avec désinvolture.

« Eh ben faut croire que j'suis exceptionnel...

-Autant que mon cul, ouais, grogna le grand rouge, ironique.

-Va te faire mettre, Bakagami. »

Et leur chamaillerie repartit de plus belle. Bien qu'il n'était pas véritablement satisfait de la réponse du basané, Kuroko profita de leur chahut pour s'éloigner discrètement, pouvant enfin soupirer de soulagement. Sa première journée commençait bien s'il attirait déjà les regards malgré son manque de présence habituel. Il opta pour un coin de la cour en retrait afin d'observer les autres prisonniers avec minutie.

Il trouva par hasard Akashi entrain de disputer une partie d'échec contre un vieillard, et au vu des grimaces que tirait celui-ci - à moins que c'était l'effet donné par ses rides, il ne savait pas trop - son jeune adversaire devait être sur la voie de la victoire.

Curieusement, il n'en fut nullement étonné.

Se détournant de son colocataire, son attention fut rapidement attirée par une foule de prisonniers tous agglutinés autour d'un homme à la tignasse blonde à seulement quelques pas de lui, formant un grand brouhaha qui dut se faire stopper par quelques matons. Il devait être suffisamment important pour que des criminels ne viennent lui demander des autographes. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'il se mit à détailler l'apparence de la starlette de la prison, il eut comme une sensation de déjà-vu vague et lointaine ; mais il était certain que ce visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Si sa méfiance ne l'en empêchait pas, il se serait certainement déjà rapproché pour lui demander son nom et son statut.

Les trente minutes requises défilèrent à une vitesse surprenante, sans même que le bleuté ne s'en rende compte. Des gardiens s'étaient réunis près du grillage qui donnait sur l'allée menant à la prison et ordonnaient que tous se rangent correctement pour le décompte.

C'est avec amertume que Tetsuya se souvint du système similaire en école primaire.

Sa première sortie se conclut en toute solitude, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Mieux valait demeurer seul que de côtoyer ces personnes peu recommandables, il en était intimement convaincu. Aussi, lorsqu'il regagna sa cellule en premier, il s'enfouit sous sa petite couverture, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Seuls ses yeux restaient visibles, mais son regard distrait indiquait qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et que plus rien autour ne pouvait arriver à capter son attention. Les évènements de tantôt lui revinrent en mémoire, et il sentit son cœur se serrer, comme en proie à l'anxiété. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur la couverture, et son souffle devint tremblant.

Il avait peur.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que ça durait déjà : il faisait quelques crises de paniques lorsqu'il appréhendait quelque chose. Il y avait souvent tout un tas de chose qui provoquaient son anxiété, son angoisse persistait à lui gâcher sa vie déjà minable. Peut-être était-il dépressif ? Ou peut-être que son état se résumait à une simple phase d'anxiété ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

Ses paupières s'étaient closes d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Coutumièrement, son angoisse venait aussi vite qu'elle repartait, c'était simplement l'entre-deux qui lui était difficile de supporter, puis quelques fois, il se demandait si le remède à ses maux n'était pas simplement une marque d'affection qu'on lui dévouerait à lui, uniquement lui. Une personne qui tiendrait à lui comme à sa chaire et ses os, une personne qui ferait passer sa vie avant la sienne quoi qu'il en coûte.

C'était un espoir tellement _égoïste_.

Un ami. C''était ce qu'il désirait, juste un ami.

« Tetsuya. »

Cette voix familière le fit sortir de ses songes, il rouvrit brutalement les yeux pour se retrouver face à ceux hétérochromes dont il ne parvint plus à se détacher et qui venaient de le sortir de ses pensées angoissées.

Akashi, légèrement penché en avant dans sa direction, voulait visiblement s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le moment où le fantôme s'était pris de tremblements soudains l'avait alerté, et bien qu'il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, il n'aurait pas été jusqu'à le laisser agoniser. Ainsi, lorsque le concerné montra signe de vie, il s'en éloigna, comme totalement désintéressé, puis retourna voguer à sa lecture, assis sur son lit.

Dès que leur contact visuel fut rompu, le plus petit réprima une moue déçue mais ne releva pas. Au lieu, il se contenta d'observer le livre que tenait son colocataire, tentant vainement d'en discerner la couverture. Après deux essais qui se soldèrent par un échec, il se résigna à toute tentatives puis s'occupa à observer le plafond, avant qu'une phrase ne sorte d'elle-même de ses lèvres.

« Ça fait des mois que je ne n'ai pas adressé la parole à quelqu'un, vous savez. »

Interloqué par cette soudaine confession, l'empereur leva son regard du bouquin pour darder ses deux orbes sur son codétenu, l'air imperturbable.

« Que suis-je censé répondre à cela ? demanda-t-il après plusieurs secondes, le sourcil arqué.

-Je ne demande pas de réponse, Akashi-kun.

-...

-Je suis désolé de vous importuner avec cette question mais... je tiens vraiment à savoir ce que vous avez fait pour finir ici. »

Ce jeune avait de l'audace, l'empereur le concevait parfaitement - à défaut d'être stupide. Habituellement, personne n'osait lui adresser la parole en raison de sa prestance incroyable mais également à cause de ses yeux sans doute aptes à statufier quiconque les regardait un peu trop longtemps. Cette stupide rumeur avait courut dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cet endroit, les gens s'écartaient même sur son passage - pour sa plus grande satisfaction. Il n'avait encore rien fait pour mériter le respect qu'il cherchait à imposer auprès de lui.

Pourtant, son voisin de cellule ne semblait pas du même avis.

Jamais le rouge n'avait cherché à engager la conversation avec lui ou ne s'était montré un tant soit peu amical, mais en plus de ne pas sembler effrayé, il _osait_ insister sur des questions dont il ne voulait pas fournir la réponse.

Intéressant.

Contrairement à la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu, Kuroko remarqua que son colocataire s'était légèrement redressé, comme enclin à lui délivrer les informations qu'il désirait tant. Par formule de politesse, il se redressa à son tour, attentif.

« Tu t'entêtes à me vouvoyer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je-...

-Tu me rappelles ces imbéciles de domestiques hypocrites travaillant pour mon père. »

Le bleuté fronça les sourcils.

« Et vous, vous vous entêtez à me couper la parole, Akashi-kun.

-C'est exact.

-Et ?

-Et je ne compte pas m'arrêter. »

Lui avoua en toute franchise Akashi après avoir déposé son livre sur le côté, avant qu'un silence ne marque cette déclaration, très vite coupé par le fantôme.

« Je ne vous vouvoie pas parce que je cherche à m'attirer votre sympathie, mais parce que vous êtes encore un inconnu à mes yeux, fit-il, les yeux plissés.

-Je n'ai jamais insinué quoique ce soit, rétorqua sèchement son voisin, agacé.

-En tout cas, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question... »

Il inspira profondément. Tout d'abord, pourquoi son histoire intéressait tant cet homme alors qu'ils ne s'étaient échangés que quelques mots, qu'ils étaient en prison et qu'en plus, ils ne se connaissaient absolument pas ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il se mit à étudier le comportement de son colocataire, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas une personne malhonnête qui utiliserait ses propos à mauvais escient. Pourtant, lorsque ce visage morne qui lui faisait face commença à grimacer d'impatience, il laissa ses questions de côté.

« Lorsque j'avais encore ma liberté, si nous pouvons l'appeler ainsi, je résidais dans la demeure de mon père, Masaomi Akashi.

-Ce n'est pas celui qui...

-... gère l'une des plus grandes entreprises japonaises ? Si. »

Le bleuté fit la moue.

« Grâce à son influence des plus conséquentes dans la société, notre famille a toujours été lavée des accusations juridiques que l'on lui portait. Chacun de nos faux pas partait aux oubliettes lorsqu'un généreux chèque entrait dans les mains de la justice, c'était amusant au départ, poursuivit-il avec indifférence. Cependant, je n'ai jamais apprécié le fait d'avoir un chemin de vie tout tracé, à savoir rejoindre l'entreprise de mon père pour lui succéder le moment venu. Chaque jours, mes moindres faits et gestes étaient surveillés par un garde du corps, Matsuri, comme nous le nommions.

-Vous êtes le fils d'un des hommes les plus riches du Japon ? le questionna l'autre véritablement étonné par cette révélation.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, lui répondit-il en balayant sa question d'un geste de la main. Partout où j'allais, Matsuri me suivait, sous ordres de mon père, pour s'assurer que je ne fréquentais pas n'importe qui où que je ne faisais pas n'importe quoi. J'ai toujours essayé de le semer lorsque j'avais besoin de tranquillité, en vain. Cet imbécile trouvait toujours le moyen de me retrouver. Un jour, pendant qu'il montait la garde devant ma chambre, je lui ai demandé de venir me rejoindre pour parler en tête à tête. J'ai profité de sa confusion sur le moment pour...

-Vous ne l'avez quand même pas..., hésita le bleuté, stupéfait. »

Un silence inquiétant chuta sur la cellule. Les battements de cœur de Kuroko ainsi que sa chaleur corporelle augmentèrent crescendo au fur et à mesure que des centaines d'affreuses images défilaient, malgré lui, dans son esprit.

« Si. »

Kuroko retint le hoquet de surprise qui voulait sortir de sa gorge. Son étonnement fit disparaître son masque d'impassibilité pour laisser place à la surprise, et pas des moindres, tandis qu'un rire, léger et clair, s'élevait dans l'air.

« J'admire ta perspicacité, Tetsuya, siffla l'empereur d'un ton sarcastique.

-...

-En effet, je l'ai éliminé d'une balle dans la tempe. Cet homme m'insupportait. J'aurais certainement pu trouver des moyens plus,... disons, légaux, pour m'en débarrasser mais il s'avère que je suis assez _impulsif_. »

Devant le manque de réaction du bleu, il continua.

« Ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Même si mon père a déversé une somme d'argent convenable, l'affaire n'a été suspendue que pendant une semaine avant que la famille du défunt ne porte plainte. Tout comme notre famille, bien qu'à une échelle différente, les proches de cet homme étaient des personnes influentes, et cela compliquait la tâche. Si mon père n'acceptait pas ma sentence définitive, les répercussions auraient sans doute été plus graves que prévues et il aurait pu être démuni de ses fonctions. Je ne lui souhaitais pas cela, bien que je ne l'eus jamais porté dans mon cœur. »

termina-t-il en se levant, s'approchant de Kuroko avec une démarche gracieuse, bien que masculine.

Il se pencha complètement vers lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent et que les paroles du rouges soient un murmure suffisamment audible pour que le bleuté les entende.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici, toi. Mais sache que tu devrais te méfier des apparences, Tetsuya. Peu importe les comportements que les gens auront avec toi ici, nous sommes en prison. Ne n'attends pas à te faire des alliés, et encore moins des amis. »

Les yeux ronds comme des billes, Kuroko Tetsuya n'avait probablement jamais été aussi expressif depuis des lustres. Les paroles d'Akashi raisonnèrent dans son esprit comme si il venait de recevoir un coup d'enclume de l'intérieur. Il lui avait ôté ses propres mots de la bouche tant il était surpris. Pantois serait peut-être le terme adéquat, finalement.

Il l'observa se reculer dans le silence complet, sans rompre une seule seconde leur lien visuel. Akashi était une personne incroyablement étrange, incroyablement charismatique, également. Sa personnalité l'effrayait, son regard l'envoûtait dangereusement autant qu'il en frissonnait, mais la personne en elle-même l'intriguait.

Ce fut lui qui détourna son regard du rouge, ses yeux se perdant dans le vide. Son expression était redevenue apathique et indescriptible, celle qu'il abordait généralement.

Akashi eut un rictus satisfait. Il avait pesé ses paroles jusqu'au bout et n'avait, par ailleurs, pas manqué de sincérité dans chacun de ses propos. Tout ce qu'il avait dit jusqu'à présent n'était que la pure véracité des faits, il méritait bel et bien son châtiment. Toutefois, il se demandait désormais pourquoi son colocataire avait atterri dans cet endroit alors que, contrairement à lui, il l'associait facilement à une brebis égarée.

Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'aucun mot de plus ne soit échangé. Akashi, qui avait repris la suite de son roman, zieutait de temps à autres vers son colocataire alors que ce dernier restait plongé dans une profonde réflexion - qui, selon lui, n'avait pas lieu d'être, mais il réprima toute remarque à ce sujet.

Ce fut dans à un moment où c'en fut trop que le rouge réanima la conversation, maudissant sa curiosité naturelle.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es ici, Tetsuya ? »

l'interpellé planta ses deux orbes d'un bleu azuréen dans les siennes, sorti de sa distraction passagère. Il laissa un moment de suspens avant de répondre d'une voix morne, le visage marqué d'une profonde indifférence :

« J'ai volé une orange. »

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre s'achève ici !

J'attends vraiment vos avis, positifs ou négatifs.

Momoi-san (~°^°)~


	2. Chapitre 2

Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre si ce n'est... merci ! J'ai eu beaucoup plus de retours positifs que je ne l'aurais espéré, et ça m'a fait tellement plaisir de lire tout vos commentaires... arf ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est juste **énorme** ! Vous lire m'a fait tellement chaud au coeur, je pense que toute les auteurs se rendent compte d'à quel point une review peut faire plaisir... *essuie ses larmes avec la grâce d'un éléphant* Je remercie donc **DidiineOokami** , **Mini Shero Neko** , **Guest n°1** , **ellie27** , **Arijessika** , **Haha** , **7** , **Yanaoii** , **Road 22** , **Guest n°2** , **kama-chan59** , **Emelynn21** , **Kuurogi** , **YuuKyun** , **Black Night Michiyo** , **mikawaii-chan** , **Guest n°3** , **Sora** , **Manami1012** ! Sans oublier celles/ceux qui ont ajouté la fic dans leurs favoris ou qui la suivent, merci !

Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses quant à la fréquence de mes chapitres ; je n'ai pas tout le temps la motivation d'écrire - c'est rare, certes - mais voilà. Je suis vraiment désolée, moi-même je n'aime pas attendre lorsqu'un chapitre met trop de temps à arriver, mais que voulez-vous... mieux vaut la qualité que la rapidité, à mon goût ! Malgré tout je met énormément de coeur à l'ouvrage, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent.

Beaucoup ont aimé la chute du premier chapitre et j'en suis ravie. En effet, c'est louche cette histoire d'orange volée et vous en conviendrez qu'aller en prison pour avoir volé un fruit, c'est _un peu_ gros. Donc... mystère !

[Nouvelle petite dédicace à ma bêta **Kirango-Kin** sans qui je n'aurais sans doute pas le courage de poster cette fiction.]

Agréable lecture vous soit-elle !

* * *

Les regards dérivaient vers sa personne tandis que des chuchotements remplissaient le silence presque total de la salle du réfectoire. Même les cuisiniers avaient suspendus leurs gestes, stupéfaits devant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Était-ce possible de manger autant tout en étant aussi maigre ?

Kuroko Tetsuya venait de prouver que oui.

Le dos courbé, face à son plateau, ses avants-bras soutenus sur la surface à laquelle il était attablé, sa bouche s'étirait avec avidité et sa nourriture remplissait son estomac à une vitesse ahurissante. Quelques bouts de miettes s'étalaient au niveau de son menton mais finissaient bien vite englouties lorsque sa langue rappeuse glissait dessus pour ne rien en laisser. Alternant breuvage et nourriture, il s'humectait les lèvres à chaque gorgée d'eau puis s'essuyait le visage d'un revers de la manche au bout de quelques cuillères.

Il n'adressait même pas l'once d'un intérêt pour tous ces regards braqués sur lui, il était juste focalisé par ce qui se trouvait sur le plateau devant lui, comme s'il était devant la septième merveille du monde.

Même si son comportement excessif laissait penser qu'il était un gourmet en puissance, il ne faisait en vérité qu'étancher sa faim et se désaltérer de sorte à rattraper toute ces fois où seuls le pain sec et l'eau de pluie étaient venus apporter un peu de réconfort à sa gorge sèche. La nourriture peu ragoutante de la prison ne le freinait en _rien_.

Si c'était un spectacle peu banal qu'il offrait, la tension générale s'amplifia quelque peu lorsqu'un homme, d'une taille titanesque, s'avança à son tour dans la grande salle tout en faisant parfaitement abstraction du bleuté pour s'asseoir à une table adjacente. Plus précisément, _aucun_ des deux n'adressa l'once d'un intérêt à l'autre, même si les murmures qui s'élevèrent sous le passage du nouvel arrivant captèrent brièvement l'attention du plus petit.

L'heure du repas dans une prison n'était, certes, pas des plus conviviales, mais il fallait dire que cette fois-ci, elle était étrange.

Kuroko, une fois le ventre plein, s'affala sur sa table après s'être imprégné d'une grande bouffée d'air, un léger sourire de satisfaction creusant ses joues. Cette sensation d'être comblé intérieurement était exquise, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point la nourriture chaude lui avait tant manqué. D'un geste machinal, il posa sa tête sur l'avant de son bras allongé, puis parcourra l'ensemble de la salle de ce que son angle de vue actuel pouvait lui permettre.

Maintenant qu'il n'était plus l'animation du soir, il constata qu'il avait été remplacé par ce géant aux cheveux violets qui, à contrario, mangeait des proportions de nourriture équivalentes à sa taille. Des muscles seyants, un appétit vorace, cet homme partageait toute les similitudes avec un monstre tout droit sortit d'un conte. Seul son air détaché et un peu endormi lui donnait une dimension plus humaine.

À ses côtés, un homme brun dont l'un des yeux camouflé par une mèche le rendait mystérieux, mangeait avec bien plus de soin et d'élégance. Il fallait noter également qu'il avait une taille raisonnable par rapport au titan qui l'accompagnait et que, physiquement, il paraissait tout à fait normal. Les deux ne s'échangeaient que quelques mots par-ci par-là puisque le grand violet était davantage captivé par le contenu de son assiette qu'autre chose.

Kuroko soupira. Il était seul contrairement à la plupart des autres. Il pouvait apercevoir les deux gaillards qu'il avait rencontré quelques heures plus tôt qui partaient apparemment dans une bataille de nourriture, à savoir "qui mangerait la plus grosse quantité en peu de temps", son voisin de cellule qui discutait avec le même vieillard avec qui il avait joué tantôt, et enfin ce blond, dont la tête lui disait quelque chose, qui était entouré d'une petite dizaine de prisonniers, tout juste suffisants à remplir une table cela dit.

Bien que son objectif initial n'était pas de se lier d'amitié ou même de faire connaissance avec d'autres personnes, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu exclu, et se surpris à constater que la solitude lui pesait plus que d'ordinaire dans cet espèce de huit clos où presque tout le monde se connaissait et où les réputations s'étaient déjà forgées. Cela n'avait jamais été un problème dehors ; il avait toujours détesté cette masse grouillante et aveugle qu'était devenue l'humanité, mais ici, c'était comme si il avait pénétré dans un monde parallèle. Un monde inconnu et terrifiant, à l'image du folklore de son pays.

Néanmoins, il espérait, tout au fond de lui, que les paroles de son codétenu n'étaient chargées d'aucun sous-entendus. Une moue vint élire domicile sur son visage à cette pensée.

[Flash-back]

 _« J'ai volé une orange. »_

 _Le fantôme avait légèrement relevé la tête afin de croiser les deux billes hétérochromes de son voisin. Un voile méprisant y dansait, et il put deviner sans difficulté qu'à ce moment précis, il était jugé comme un être inférieur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et un soupir s'en échappa._

 _« Ce n'est pas un mensonge... »_

 _Peut-être que sa voix manquait de tact, ou bien qu'Akashi attendait une certaine forme de colère sur son visage. Après tout, qui avalerait une absurdité pareille ? Le vol d'une orange qui pouvait mener à une prison ferme était plus qu'improbable, Kuroko le concevait parfaitement. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son dos heurter le mur froid derrière, sans douceur. Le silence complet du rougeâtre animait une certaine angoisse à l'intérieur de lui. Sans doute allait-il passer pour un menteur ?_

 _« Akashi-kun, je ne plaisante p-_

 _\- Je te crois. »_

 _Rouvrant les yeux devant cette réponse inattendue, Kuroko cilla pendant quelques secondes. Il s'accordait à dire qu'Akashi était un être imprévisible, mais i_ _l n'était cependant pas logique qu'il ait pu avaler une histoire aussi invraisemblable sans se demander si il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Or son regard méprisant ne le quittait pas, et Kuroko devait forcément aboutir à cette déduction : Akashi accordait du crédit à sa révélation et ne mentait pas._

 _Un manque de réaction s'était alors fait ressentir du côté du bleuté._

 _Stoïque comme à son habitude, il ne savait définitivement pas comment réagir. C'était tout, la discussion allait probablement se clôturer sur cela puisque son voisin reprenait déjà sa lecture sans se soucier de lui plus que cela. Son regard pivota vers les grilles de fer qui les retenait prisonniers, et ses paupières se fermèrent un instant le temps qu'il prenne une longue inspiration. Il ne souhaitait pas s'embêter à savoir ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de l'autre pour être méprisé ainsi, cela devait faire parti de son caractère._

 _Orgueilleux, méprisant, prétentieux mais définitivement mystérieux : voilà ce qu'était Akashi Seijuro à ses yeux._

[Fin du Flash-back]

Dès lors, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était adressé la parole. Le silence semblait être coutume chez le rougeâtre, et Kuroko n'était pas spécialement bavard, de toute manière. De ce fait, ils en étaient restés là, s'étant séparés chacun de leur côté dès que l'un des gardiens fut venu leur signaler que c'était la pause repas du soir. En y repensant, c'était peut-être la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée qu'avait pu entendre Kuroko.

Finalement, les tables se vidaient et se remplissaient au fur et à mesure que les prisonniers allaient et venaient. Là encore, les détenus ne se mélangeaient pas ; les plus âgés restaient avec les plus âgés - à quelques exceptions près -, les peaux foncées avec les peaux foncées, les peaux claires avec les peaux claires. Kuroko ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi il y avait une telle ségrégation au sein du pénitencier entre les prisonniers, et commença déjà à émettre plusieurs hypothèses là-dessus. De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui s'approchait doucement de sa table pour prendre place à ses côtés.

« Hum... Kuroko Tetsuya... c'est ça ? »

intervint une nouvelle voix proche de lui, l'extirpant de ses réflexions alors qu'il sursautait par réflexe. Le dénommé pivota son regard vers l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir juste à côté, l'interrogeant silencieusement. Étirant un léger sourire, le blond, à la mine joyeuse malgré ses traces de fatigue évidentes, pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Je suis Kise Ryota ! J'ai entendu parler du nouveau qui venait d'arriver, et ben on peut dire que t'as de l'appétit ! »

déclara-t-il avec entrain, posant son coude sur la table, sa joue venant rencontrer sa paume alors que ses deux billes dorées ne quittaient pas le bleuté. Ce dernier, examinant avec attention son interlocuteur, conserva un long silence durant lequel ses deux onyx détaillèrent son visage avec précaution pendant qu'il se redressait par simple formule de politesse, intrigué. Cette chevelure blonde, ce regard doré et pétillant, ce teint de pêche et ces traits fins lui étaient familiers, mais il ne saurait dire d'où. Ce blond dégageait une sorte de bonne humeur exacerbée, comme si rien ne l'atteignait.

Puis il eût un flash.

« Oui... vous êtes le mannequin que j'ai vu dans une pub pour ce parfum...

\- C'est ça ! Kiseki, la marque. Haaa... t'es pas le premier à me reconnaître... depuis que je suis arrivé, j'arrête pas de me faire suivre par des prisonniers effrayants qui me demandent des autographes ! Tu sais, t'es le premier qui ne m'en a même pas demandé un alors que tu sais qui je suis ?

\- ... Ah, bon. »

Songeant brièvement que cet homme était un moulin à parole malgré l'allure sympathique qui le recouvrait, Kuroko fronça tout de même ses sourcils, un peu suspicieux. Comment devait-il réagir ? Ce parfait inconnu venait l'aborder comme s'il était un vieil ami d'enfance qui cherchait à renouer le contact de façon maladroite. Un peu décontenancé, il opta pour la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, et lui demanda :

« Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir, Kise-kun ? »

Devant la question posée, le blondinet marqua un temps d'arrêt. Ses lèvres formèrent une moue, alors que son attention glissait vers le plafond, l'air songeur. Finalement, il se redressa un peu, regagnant un sourire rayonnant.

« Tu avais l'air un peu triste, et j'aime pas voir les gens tristes. »

se justifia-t-il, sincère. Le bleuté se surprit à penser que Kise avait tout l'air d'être une personne bien. Il avait beau se trouver dans une prison, il semblait tout à fait honnête. Quelque part, il était l'équivalent d'un rayon de soleil capable d'égayer la journée du prisonnier le plus déprimé, comme par magie.

Un petit rayon, mais avec une puissante lumière.

Mine de rien, Tetsuya étira un faible petit sourire, quasi imperceptible. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait eu affaire à un codétenu froid et peu amical, à un pervers détraqué ainsi qu'à son acolyte au sourire carnassier, puis aux divers autres prisonniers qu'il avait pu croiser sur le chemin dont l'expression renfrognée n'était pas des plus avenantes. En revanche, Kise lui faisait plutôt penser à un enfant hyperactif qui, de par son insouciance, une simple parole, un simple geste, aussi futile soit-il, arrivait à soutirer un sourire à n'importe qui.

Une lueur d'espoir brilla au fond du regard du bleuté. Infime, mais bel et bien présente. Il était évident que suite à toute les personnes qu'il avait brièvement côtoyé depuis son arrivé, le blond était le plus agréable. Même s'il ne montra rien de la montée de joie qui le traversa, il prit tout de même le soin de se renseigner davantage sur les intentions complètement inattendues de Kise :

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est en venant me parler que je serai de meilleure humeur ? »

Sa question provoqua un cillement chez l'autre.

« Euh... ben euh... parce que... »

bafouilla ledit autre sans trouver ses mots, frottant sa nuque avec nervosité. C'était vrai, pourquoi il était venu le voir ? En vérité, il avait été pris d'une envie soudaine d'aller parler un peu avec un autre détenu qui avait l'air à peu près normal - aussi normal que pouvait l'être un prisonnier -. Ce qui l'avait convaincu, c'était cet air plutôt triste sur le visage du bleuté, et il s'était immédiatement levé afin de lui parler - ou plutôt d'échouer dans une tentative de consolation. D'une pierre de deux coups, il se débarrassait tranquillement de ses "admirateurs" envahissants qui, depuis son départ, lui lançaient d'incessants coups d'oeils qu'il ignorait superbement.

« Si je te dis que... t'es le seul qui me paraissait normal et que j'avais envie de venir te voir, ça te vas ?

\- ...

\- Je prend ça pour un oui ! »

Le sourire de Kuroko s'élargit un peu plus, sous l'œil ravi du blond. Même s'il trouvait sa justification insuffisante, voilà longtemps que Kuroko n'avait pas offert un sourire à quelqu'un, et certainement pas à une personne telle que Kise. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne tarda pas à récupérer son attention en agitant légèrement les bras afin qu'il le regarde, et c'est ce que le bleuté fit, regagnant toutefois une mine inexpressive.

« Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Kuroko-cchi ! »

Silence. Le plus petit dévisagea l'autre, ses deux grands orbes bleus s'agrandissant un peu.

« cchi ? répéta-t-il, incertain.

\- Oui, Kuroko-cchi ! »

insista l'autre en ponctuant ses paroles d'un vif hochement de la tête, tout sourire. Résigné à demander à quoi était dû l'ajout d'un suffixe aussi familier à son prénom, Kuroko finit par hausser les épaules puis par détourner les yeux du mannequin devant lui, tout en restant attentif à ses gestes.

Akashi terminait son repas, à présent seul. De toute façon, le bleuté n'était pas étonné que personne n'ose approcher ce lion en cage qui paraissait indomptable. Même son père devait avoir eu de mal à l'éduquer correctement si cet homme avait eu l'audace et la folie de tirer sur son garde du corps attitré. Un frisson le parcourut. Il dirigea suite à cela son intérêt vers la table des sportifs, là où se trouvaient les deux autres hommes, Kagami et Aomine, un peu plus à l'écart du reste de la troupe qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt.

Seulement, Kise le remarqua.

« Qui c'est ?

\- Oh... je ne sais pas trop... »

Grave erreur. Kuroko n'aurait jamais dû répondre.

« C'est vrai ? Et si on leur demandait de se joindre à nous ?

\- ... Non, Kise-kun ! »

Mais à peine sa main eut-elle effleuré l'épaule du mannequin pour l'arrêter que celui-ci s'élançait déjà vers le table des autres détenus, toujours avec son sourire ruisselant de cette bonne humeur presque agaçante. Le petit fantôme cacha ses yeux contre ses paumes dans un geste désespéré, espérant du fond du cœur que ce grand baraqué à la tignasse rouge et son ami n'allaient pas rappliquer. C'était bien les dernières personnes à qui il souhaitait adresser la parole, et il espérait qu'ils aient la décence de ne pas répondre à l'invitation d'un homme comme Kise qui débarquait comme si de rien n'était.

Le blondinet s'avança, attirant les regards vers lui. La table des sportifs s'était légèrement vidée, lui laissant le loisir de s'asseoir près des deux hommes. Certains le reconnurent systématiquement et murmurèrent entre eux, tandis qu'Aomine et Kagami levaient paresseusement la tête vers lui. Kise ne se fit pas prier, il considéra que cela lui autorisait à prendre place à leur côté.

« Salut ! Mon ami Kuroko-cchi et moi on aimerait vous inviter à rejoindre notre table ! Vous voulez bien ? »

Les deux autres se lancèrent un coup d'œil, l'air de dire "c'est qui ce bouffon ?" avant que le basané ne se redresse, terminant la bouchée de sandwich qu'il venait de prendre. L'espace d'un instant, Kise crût qu'Aomine allait lui filer une droite monumentale pour l'avoir interrompu dans son repas à cause de ses traits tirés qui lui donnaient un air énervé, mais il fut soulagé d'entendre sa question qui, bien qu'un tantinet agressive, fut justifiée.

« Et on peut savoir qui t'es, toi ?

\- Kise Ryota ! Pour vous servir ! »

Nouveau coup d'œil des deux acolytes, Kagami décida de lorgner vers la table en question et la chevelure turquoise qu'il l'y aperçut lui arracha un sourire des moins rassurants. Il mit un coup d'épaule dans celle de son voisin, lui indiquant d'un geste du menton ce qu'il désignait au loin, sous l'air las d'Aomine qui grogna un peu.

« Et vous, c'est quoi vos noms ? reprit le blondinet, la tête inclinée, observant leur badge au même instant.

\- Kagami.

\- Aomine, renchérit le basané.

\- Ou plutôt Ahomine... »

Les deux se fusillèrent du regard, donnant lieu à une sorte de confrontation entre deux bêtes sauvages ; tigre contre panthère semblaient en proie à une sorte de concurrence menée par leurs tempéraments similaires. Tandis que Kise retenait précieusement les noms donnés dans son esprit, il coupa court à la bataille visuelle des deux autres en se levant.

« Alors ! Vous venez ? Plus on est d'fous, plus on rit, non ? »

Aomine soupira, étirant un bref sourire.

« Ça, je te le fais pas dire... »

Sitôt après, lui et Kagami se lancèrent une œillade, tandis que le mannequin fronçait les sourcils sans pour autant relever, pas sûr d'avoir compris ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Le trio s'avança vers la table où se trouvait le bleuté qui, à peine eût-il croisé le regard d'Aomine, se décomposa davantage. Tel un mollusque, il semblait tenter de fusionner avec la table sur laquelle il s'était à nouveau avachi, tout en regrettant amèrement d'avoir regardé ce duo à problème qu'étaient Kagami et Aomine. Et manifestement, il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises puisque ce dernier se glissa à ses côtés, posant son plateau presque terminé face à lui, souriant.

« Faut pas avoir la frousse ! Bakagami est peut-être une brute sans cervelle, mais il reste un crétin, hein ? »

Kuroko ne répondit pas.

« Eh ! Sois pas vexé ! insista le basané en envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes du plus petit.

\- Je... »

S'interrompant volontairement, Kuroko releva les yeux vers l'autre homme, puis hocha la tête en guise de réponse afin d'éviter que le basané n'insiste davantage, accentuant le sourire de ce dernier qui entraîna son soupir. Si le manque d'émotions n'était pas quelque chose d'inné chez lui, Kuroko n'aurait pas hésité à lancer un regard contrarié au mannequin pour lui avoir ramené les deux autres.

Kise, légèrement confus, eût un rictus gêné vis-à-vis de son tout nouvel ami. Vraisemblablement, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kuroko cherche à éviter ce duo. Mais il pouvait toujours tenter de lui faire changer d'avis après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

De nouveau enthousiaste, il tapa ses mains sur la table, attirant les trois regards sur lui, puis déclara, le visage rayonnant :

« Et si on apprenait à se connaître ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...

\- On est pas à un speed dating, mec... »

Voyant que les trois autres n'étaient pas plus emballés que cela, le blond marmonna une parole inaudible, puis poussa un soupir affligé. Bras croisés contre sa poitrine, il fit dériver son regard vers le bleuté qui tentait vainement de ne faire plus qu'un avec la table, puis vers les deux grands hommes qui l'observaient, ennuyés. Au bout du compte, ce fut Aomine qui prit la parole lorsque son regard croisa celui de Kise, tout en reprenant son repas là où il l'avait arrêté, à l'instar de Kagami.

« Et donc, qu'est-ce que fiche une biche et une brebis égarées dans un endroit pareil, hein ? Z'avez voulu jouer les rebelles ou quoi ?

\- Tu te prends en exemple, Ahomine ? pouffa son ami.

\- La ferme, toi ! »

Devant cette discussion dépourvue du moindre intérêt aux yeux de Kuroko, surtout avec deux types pareils, il se leva, mais se stoppa dans son élan lorsque ce fut Kise qui fut le suivant à répondre. Malgré ce qu'il laissait transparaître, sa curiosité était plus forte, et il en ressentit le besoin de la satisfaire immédiatement.

« J'ai eu quelques problèmes d'addictions aux substances... illégales... »

répondit donc le mannequin avec un peu moins d'entrain, Kuroko se tournant vers lui, et Aomine posant son avant bras sur la table, penché vers le blond.

« Herbe ?

\- Entre autres... »

Une petite étincelle de regret passa dans le regard auparavant étincelant du mannequin, avant qu'il ne se mette à rire nerveusement devant le blanc qui s'était installé. Kagami le regardait avec indifférence, Aomine avec sérieux.

« C'est pas la fin du monde, on fait tous des conneries... eh, d'ailleurs. Ta tronche me dis quelque chose, attends voir... »

poursuivit le basané, préférant changer de discussion s'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat. Il n'était pas très friand des ambiances tendues, et bien qu'il voulût mettre un nom sur le visage de Kise qui avait légèrement perdu de sa superbe, il fut interrompu par l'éclat d'un verre qui retentit un peu plus loin, vers une table voisine. Tous se tournèrent vers la table en question, interloqués.

Kuroko avait voulut dire quelque chose lui aussi, mais le fracas de verre qui résonna dans le self attira son attention, et telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que cela concernait son voisin de cellule, Akashi.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges venait de se lever, dégageant cette sorte aura impériale impressionnante. Son regard carmin et vermeil était rivé sur une montagne de muscle au teint mat et à l'expression féroce qui se tenait debout face à lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Naturellement, l'empereur aurait pu être agacé par cette injustice de la nature qui faisait qu'il devait lever la tête pour maintenir un contact visuel avec son adversaire, seulement, il n'en avait pas besoin. De par son simple charisme, Akashi inspirait le respect et n'avait nullement recours à son physique pour montrer aux autres qu'il était un dominant.

« À peine arrivé et on fait déjà parler de soi ? Tu crois faire peur à qui avec ta taille de nain et tes jolis yeux, poupée ? »

s'exclama alors l'homme, la main suspendu dans le vide, au niveau de l'endroit où le verre d'eau avait été projeté avec violence quelques secondes plus tôt.

Ces simples mots réitérèrent la tension survenue plus tôt, mais bien plus forte cette fois. Akashi regardait l'homme avec un dédain évident, certainement pas intimidé, alors que le deuxième cherchait manifestement à imposer du respect auprès des nouveaux sans même savoir à qui il avait _vraiment_ à faire. De plus, l'attitude qu'il avait à l'égard du rougeâtre ne semblait nullement atteindre ce dernier qui croisa même les bras contre son torse, imperturbable.

« Et c'est un type dans ton genre qui compte uniquement sur sa taille et sur ses muscles qui prévoit de me faire la leçon ? Ne me fais pas rire. Hors de ma vue. »

Akashi fit un geste de la main, balayant l'air de ses doigts, comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser d'un moustique. L'armoire à glace qui lui faisait face poussa un grognement, suivi d'une injure à l'égard du roux, apparemment touché de plein fouet par le traitement de l'autre. Sans même que quiconque ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, le plus grand dirigeait son poing vers le visage de l'empereur.

Immédiatement après, son corps heurtait douloureusement le sol dans un bruit sourd.

À plat ventre, les yeux écarquillés, un cri strident de douleur perça le silence devenu pesant de la grande salle. L'homme au teint mât venait de se faire retourner le bras par l'empereur d'une manière si vive que personne n'avait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et tenait présentement le poignet de son adversaire qu'il tira légèrement de sorte à ce qu'un craquement sonore suive son geste, arrachant une plainte de douleur à l'autre qui resta cloué par terre, les yeux révulsés.

Quelques secondes après, un groupe de gardiens débarqua, armés, et toute la foule s'écarta, alors que Akashi lâchait sa prise.

« Ici Shuzo Nijimura. Un prisonnier vient de se faire agresser en salle des cantines, nous demandons le transfert immédiat à l'infirmerie. »

souffla l'un des gardiens brun dans son talkie-walkie, sans se rendre compte de l'agitation qu'il venait de susciter auprès des autres détenus.

Dès l'effroi passé, un mouvement de foule se créa, tous les prisonniers se levèrent et s'agglutinèrent autour des gardiens qui venaient d'arriver à leur tour, permettant à l'empereur de s'écarter d'un pas majestueux et ferme, peu soucieux de l'éventuel blâme qu'il recevrait plus tard pour avoir créé un tel désordre, visiblement.

Au moins, les choses étaient claires : Akashi Seijuro ne plaisantait pas.

Kuroko et Kise, après un accord visuel, s'écartèrent également tandis que Kagami et Aomine se joignaient au mouvement de foule. Un peu plus loin, le grand gourmet aux cheveux violets et l'homme qui l'accompagnait s'écartèrent à leur tour, sans un mot. Ce ne fut qu'après l'audace d'un gardien qui avait levé son arme en l'air et avait exigé le silence que le calme regagna la salle, et que le prisonnier blessé se fit transporter vers l'aile où se situait l'infirmerie, laissant derrière lui les regards inquisiteurs des détenus jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de leur champ de vision. Et si le silence finit par retomber, la tension n'en demeura pas moins présente.


	3. Chapitre 3

Je tiens à délivrer un immense merci à celles, ceux qui continuent de suivre la fiction malgré la parution des chapitres qui s'avère être très longue et très irrégulière. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu être rapide cette fois étant-donné que je n'avais plus d'ordi pendant un bon moment, et que la rédaction sur téléphone était un tantinet plus compliqué. Sachez que je m'en veux d'être aussi longue, mais rassurez-vous : les idées fusent en ce moment, et je vais me mettre à la rédaction du quatrième chapitre d'ici peu dans l'espoir de le poster dans un délai bien plus court que ses prédécesseurs. (vous pourrez suivre la progression du prochain chap. sur mon profil)

Merci énormément à : **Manami1012** , **kama-chan59** , **mikawaii-chan** , **ellie27** , **Road22** , **Emelynn21** , **minitsukie** , **Avidia Luxedia** et **Drennae** pour vos reviews ! Elles sont le moteur même de cette fiction !

Dédicace à **Kirango-Kin** qui prend le temps de corriger ces chapitres malgré son emploi du temps chargé, merci beaucoup à toi ~

Agréable lecture vous soit-elle !

* * *

 **Prisonniers colorés**

 _Amusant_

 **III**

Un fin rayon de soleil perçait au travers de la petite fenêtre barrée de la cellule, où la poussière s'était lentement accumulée. Il y avait un vague bruit d'arrière-fond tels que des voix graves et masculines, ou parfois des cliquètements métalliques et familiers qui résonnaient inlassablement dans les cellules voisines.

Enchevêtré dans une couverture d'un fin tissu, le bleuté extirpa tranquillement du sommeil en se tournant face au mur, étirant ses muscles dans un craquement sonore. Il humidifia ses lèvres pâteuses, puis ouvrit paresseusement un œil, suivit de l'autre.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le loisir de se réveiller aussi agréablement – un comble lorsque l'on se retrouvait en prison – et il tint à profiter encore un peu des minutes qu'il avait devant lui pour émerger en douceur. Un long soupir d'aise lui échappa, tandis qu'il passait ses mains sous sa tête, et entreprenait de vérifier si son codétenu dormait toujours en cette paisible heure matinale.

Akashi n'était pas là.

xxx

La pièce était des plus basiques, bien que moderne. Les murs étaient d'un gris d'albâtre, un large bureau en verre transparent trônait près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur une forêt s'étendant au loin, les étagères étaient soigneusement disposées le long des murs dans une harmonie parfaite et les papiers impeccablement rangés par dossiers. Pour couronner le tout, une légère odeur de café parfumait l'endroit.

– Votre père est le seul garant de votre immunité pour le moment. Mais sachez que si vous persistez à vous conduire de la sorte, des mesures nécessaires devront être mises en place.

– Cela va de soi, répondit Akashi, indifférent. Néanmoins, ce n'était que de la légitime défense.

La directrice, Riko Aida, assise dans son confortable fauteuil de cuir, plissa les yeux. Son regard dur, d'une animosité maîtrisée, était rivé sur son interlocuteur. Ses cheveux étaient courts, son corps était fin, et sa poitrine peu volumineuse renforçait son apparence de garçon manqué. Les traits de son visage, doux et réguliers, contrastaient clairement avec toute l'autorité qui émanait d'elle. Une véritable lionne déguisée en biche.

– Je doute qu'une situation de légitime défense puisse justifier le fait que vous ayez démis le bras d'un autre détenu.

La moitié d'un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'empereur qui soutint le contact visuel de la femme, ne montrant pas le moindre signe de faiblesse face à elle. Ainsi, Riko fut clairement agacée par l'attitude prétentieuse d'Akashi qui le devina aisément, la tension s'étant établie entre eux devenant palpable. Il était contre-productif de se mettre la directrice à dos, mais il n'était pas du genre à se soumettre à une figure d'autorité, quel qu'elle soit. C'était lui qui donnait les ordres.

– Pour le moment nous allons nous en tenir à une privation du repas de ce matin. Tachez de vous tenir correctement à l'avenir, Akashi. C'est dans votre intérêt. Gardiens ! appela-t-elle en tapant son poing contre le bureau. Ramenez ce prisonnier dans sa cellule !

Tandis que les matons avançaient, menottes en mains, Akashi ferma un instant les yeux. II avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'était pas en position de protester. Être privé de nourriture ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure ; devait-il préciser qu'il se passerait bien volontiers du goût exécrable qu'elle avait, de toute façon ? Il se leva, tourna le dos à la directrice et suivit docilement, mais non sans une pointe de fierté, ses geôliers vers ses « quartiers ». Puis, une fois le prisonnier parti, la directrice s'enfonça dans son siège et soupira. Ce boulot était loin d'être évident lorsque l'on se retrouvait confronté à des meurtriers, d'autant quand ces derniers étaient aussi imprévisibles et inquiétants que ce Akashi Seijuro. D'ailleurs...

Elle se redressa, fit glisser son siège jusqu'à l'étagère située à côté du bureau et ouvrit l'un des casiers qui contenait les dossiers des détenus. Tout en rangeant celui de l'empereur, elle fouilla dans les autres répertoriés par ordre alphabétique, et en sortit deux autres : celui d'Aomine Daiki et de Kise Ryouta.

En somme, les détenus qui étaient arrivés cette semaine.

– Riko ?

interpella une voix derrière la porte, suivit de trois frappements distincts. La jeune femme, à l'entente de cette voix familière, invita son visiteur à entrer.

– Eh ben, tu as l'air plongée dans la paperasse, ces derniers temps...

Hyuga Junpei sourit tendrement et contourna le bureau après y avoir déposé une petite pile de feuilles, alors que la femme paraissait concentrée dans sa lecture. Le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et s'approcha plutôt afin de voir ce qu'elle lisait, remontant les lunettes sur son nez tout en se penchant.

– Aomine Daiki... un moteur à problèmes, celui-là.

– En effet, souffla Riko avec lassitude. Arrêté pour la tentative de vol du scooter d'un officier de police et diverses autres délinquances qui ont commencé dès son adolescence. Mais ce n'est pas le seul. Il est arrivé en début de semaine avec celui-ci.

Elle présenta le dossier de Kise.

– Celui-là me laisse sceptique. Sa présence fait que nous devons davantage faire attention au comportement des autres prisonniers à son égard. En tout cas, jamais je n'aurais pensé que notre pénitencier finirait par abriter une telle célébrité, et surtout, qu'elle traînerait un tel passé derrière elle.

L'homme saisit le dossier et l'examina brièvement. Aucune trace de surprise n'apparut sur son visage. Surpris, il ne l'était pas. Après tout, il était commun que la majorité des célébrités s'adonnent à tous ces types de consommations illégales, Ryôta n'était pas un cas isolé. Tout le monde le savait, ce n'était plus un secret, mais il concevait que Riko puisse trouver ça incroyable que le mannequin ait pu en arriver là alors qu'il était était à l'apogée de sa notoriété et avait tout pour être heureux. Il reposa le dossier puis glissa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la concernée afin de dénouer ses muscles bien trop tendus à son goût.

– Et si on sortait au cinéma, ce soir ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux à cet agréable contact.

– Ce n'est pas très professionnel de demander ça à votre supérieure au travail, monsieur le sous-directeur.

– Je préfère le terme « directeur adjoint ».

Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de la brune qui rouvrit les yeux et leva la tête jusqu'à croiser le regard de son collègue, d'où s'y lisait une tendresse manifeste. Collègue avec qui elle semblait partager une relation bien moins professionnelle qu'elle ne devrait l'être.

– Tu es au courant que je finis tard ce soir, continua-t-elle.

– Et alors ? demanda Junpei en s'approchant de ses lèvres. Tu peux bien t'accorder un petit moment de détente de temps en temps avec ton chéri adoré, non ?

– Tu n'es pas mon mphf-

Il la fit taire d'un baiser doux, volatile et délicat. La jeune femme, malgré ses dires, y répondit volontiers. Elle ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde à voix haute, mais elle se surprit à trouver l'échange trop court lorsque l'homme y mit un terme.

En se redressant, Junpei continua de sourire et finit par s'écarter sans autre forme de procès, tandis que Riko l'observait s'en aller, les lèvres gonflées, partagée entre l'envie de rire et l'envie de grogner. Elle n'en fit pourtant rien et repéra plutôt le dossier qu'avait déposé le brun en arrivant une fois ce dernier partit, reprenant là où elle s'était arrêtée afin d'occuper ses pensée et éviter qu'elles ne dérivent plus loin que nécessaire.

Alors qu'elle lisait, elle finit par lever les sourcils.

– Midorima Shintaro... Ex-informaticien inculpé pour le piratage de données informatiques de plusieurs sites gouvernementaux... nous voilà bien entourés, désormais.

 _Soupir._

xxx

Lorsque les gardiens qui s'occupaient d'escorter l'empereur jusqu'à la cellule commune qu'il partageait avec Kuroko arrivèrent, ce dernier était plongé dans sa lecture. Ses maigres doigts tournaient les pages à une lente allure, comme si le contact entre sa peau fine et la sécheresse du papier lui procurait un certain plaisir. D'une manière quelconque, il ne savourait pas seulement sa lecture. Il savourait également le bruit qu'émettaient les pages lorsqu'il les tournait, la vieille mais apaisante odeur qui s'en dégageait, l'envie irrépressible de lire toujours plus.

Un imperceptible sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Tranquillement assis sur le bord de son lit, à moitié appuyé contre le mur glacé de la cellule, il se sentit capable de continuer ainsi des heures durant. Et il l'aurait pu si le bruit métallique des barreaux ne l'avait pas tiré de son occupation.

Le cliquetis sonore des menottes se répercuta comme un écho à ses oreilles, et lorsqu'il quitta les yeux de son livre pour lever la têtevers la source du bruit, il vit Akashi avancer dans la cellule en entourant l'un de ses poignets d'une main, effleurant les légères marques rosées qui s'y étaient installées.

Les deux gardiens s'éloignèrent sans autre forme de procès, et Tetsuya, saisit par la curiosité, délaissa momentanément sa lecture pour contempler le si particulier visage de son voisin de chambre qui, fidèle à lui-même, demeurait impassible. En comprenant qu'il ne tirerait rien des expressions du rougeâtre, Kuroko finit par entamer la conversation :

– Vous avez été sanctionné ?

– Aimerais-tu ?

répondit du tact au tact l'autre homme en s'installant confortablement sur son lit, sans même lui adresser un regard. Il continuait juste d'examiner ses poignets.

– Je n'ai rien dis de la sorte, se défendit Kuroko.

– Ah.

– Vous lui avez cassé le bras.

– Il le méritait.

– Probablement.

Cette fois, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, longuement ; Akashi semblait chercher à dissuader son voisin de cellule de se montrer trop curieux. Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à parler.

La veille, lorsque Kuroko avait regagné sa cellule, il avait trouvé l'empereur déjà couché. De ce fait, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête, mais nul doute que le rougeâtre ne se serait pas montré plus coopératif qu'actuellement. Malgré cette impression de mystère que dégageait le plus grand, Kuroko parvenait plus ou moins à le cerner dans sa manière de se comporter.

Sous le désintérêt légèrement vexant que prêtait Akashi à leur échange, le bleuté entreprit de l'ignorer – du moins de faire semblant – et se saisit de son livre. Il essaya de se replonger dans son ouvrage, en vain. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et plus l'empereur s'évertuait à garder le silence, plus il avait envie d'insister.

– Tetsuya.

Subitement, le concerné releva la tête, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Il allait finalement lui révéler le verdict donné par la directrice, il en était convaincu.

– Oui, Akashi-kun ? s'enquit-il, plein d'espoir.

– C'est mon livre que tu tiens dans tes mains.

Silence. Les traits du bleuté se défirent sous la déception qui l'étreignit, et ses sourcils se froncèrent presque. Il regarda le visage de son interlocuteur avec la désagréable impression que celui-ci se moquait volontairement de lui, et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il réfléchit et répondit sur un ton monocorde :

– Je vous le rendrais uniquement quand vous me direz ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bureau de la directrice.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Akashi de dévisager son homologue. Son attitude d'investigateur du dimanche commençait à l'irriter, mais il restait étonné. Après avoir vu sa démonstration sur un effronté prisonnier, Kuroko n'avait pas peur de lui faire délibérément du chantage, au point que ça en devenait presque comique.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le jeune homme réellement agaçant. Habituellement, il l'aurait froidement stoppé mais il n'en fit rien. Voyons voir jusqu'où ce petit agneau était prêt à aller.

– N'est-ce pas une réaction exagérée, Tetsuya ? demanda-t-il calmement.

– Vous cachez les choses comme si elles étaient importantes. Cela m'intrigue, Akashi-kun, reprit l'autre homme sur le même ton.

– Soit. Garde ce livre, dans ce cas.

Avant que Kuroko ne puisse répliquer, la cellule s'ouvrit sur un gardien qui lui fit signe de bouger, un air las et ennuyé sur le visage.

– Bouge, prisonnier.

indiqua-t-il de sa voix grasse, ses yeux globuleux roulant dans la direction dudit prisonnier. Ce dernier déposa le livre puis s'exécuta, mais avant de sortir, il tourna la tête vers l'empereur qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place et qui fixait désormais son bien, le visage marqué par l'indifférence. Le visage de Kuroko s'éclaira alors, il se recula puis attrapa le bien en question pour le déposer sur le lit de son voisin.

– J'ai compris.

Puis il se laissa emmener par le gardien jusqu'au réfectoire, alors que l'empereur reniflait dédaigneusement.

Tout comme la veille, Kuroko ne se fit pas prier sur la nourriture, et se servit le plus possible. Il était si content d'avoir de la nourriture à sa portée qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. L'idée de ne pas terminer son assiette ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit.

Il s'installa sur le coin d'une table au fond de la salle, se mettant en retrait. De toute manière, malgré les rares – plus si rares que ça, en fait – exceptions, peu de gens continuaient de lui prêter attention, et il s'en portait très bien. Aussi commença-t-il son petit-déjeuner avec allégresse, profitant de cette tranquillité agréable. Peu de gens peuplaient le réfectoire à cette heure, et les conversations n'étaient pas aussi animées que le midi ou le soir. Les détenus allaient généralement s'installer en bande, et d'autres, comme le bleuté, optaient pour la solitude dans un coin à l'écart. Le matin était sans doute le moment de la journée le plus appréciable, en prenant en compte tous ces faits.

Puis soudain, Kuroko sentit une présence, ou plus exactement deux présences qui apparurent non loin de lui pour s'installer à sa table. En tournant la tête, il aperçut le grand gaillard aux cheveux violets de la veille qui s'était tant fait remarquer, mais également ce jeune brun qui l'accompagnait et qui, à côté, passait quasiment inaperçu. Sans grande surprise, aucun des deux ne sembla le remarquer, ou si ce fut le cas, l'ignorèrent.

– Mince... J'ai oublié ma confiture.

Le violet tourna paresseusement la tête vers son voisin de table qui lui offrit un doux sourire. En effet, Himuro tenait son pain ouvert et son couteau, mais aucune trace de confiture sur son plateau. Il indiqua, pas plus perturbé que cela :

– Je vais m'en accommoder, ne t'en fais pas.

Cette fois, le géant fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir sérieusement. Alors il se leva, faisant stopper Himuro dans son repas dont une lueur d'inquiétude glissa dans le regard. Murasakibara observa toutes les tables environnantes avant d'en choisir une sur laquelle était attablés de nombreux prisonniers et de s'y diriger.

Le brun se leva à son tour tandis que Kuroko observait la scène, attentif.

– Atsushi, ce n'est pas la peine, l'interpella le premier.

– Kôsuke... dit le géant en tendant la main vers un prisonnier blond. Donne-moi ta confiture...

– Hé ?! Même pas en rêve, Murasakibara ! s'insurgea l'homme en s'emparant de sa boîte de confiture afin de l'éloigner du géant.

– Atsushi !

répéta Himuro, en vain. Le violet prit un air sévère. Il se pencha vers le dénommé Kôsuke, le surplombant de toute sa monstrueuse hauteur pendant que tous les regards convergeaient immanquablement dans leur direction. Cette fois, des perles de sueurs entamèrent leur chemin le long de la tempe du prisonnier.

– Je te dois plus rien ! se défendit-il avec hargne. Je t'ai passé mon sandwich au poulet la semaine dernière ! Tu te souviens, hein, Murasakibara ?!

Mais le titan n'écoutait déjà plus. Il attrapa le tee-shirt du blond et le souleva d'une seule main pour le brandir en l'air comme il brandirait un sac poubelle. Kôsuke fut pris de tremblement et Himuro s'apprêta à intervenir, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il s'était déjà fait devancer.

– ... Murasakibara-kun ? Je peux te donner la mienne.

Kuroko se tenait à côté du géant qui baissa paresseusement la tête pour voir à qui il avait affaire, tandis que les autres prisonniers qui n'avaient pas remarqué la présence du fantôme avant son intervention affichaient un air déconfit. Ce fut bien rapidement le bleuté qui devint la cible de l'attention avec sa main tendue vers Atsushi, un pot de confiture neuf posé sur sa paume.

Le violet dévisagea Kuroko avec une once de mépris. Le détenu qu'il tenait dans la main s'agitait tout en couinant, ne l'agaçant que plus. Ce fut donc non sans un soupir qu'il le lâcha pour s'emparer de la confiture du plus petit, avant de le contourner et rejoindre la table comme si de rien n'était.

Himuro soupira lui aussi, mais bien d'un soupir de soulagement. Il attendit de capter le regard de Kuroko pour lui exprimer toute sa reconnaissance, et reprit sa place auprès de Murasakibara.

– Ça va ?

s'enquit ensuite le bleuté en tendant la main vers le prisonnier qui l'accepta et se leva, encore effrayé et confus. Il murmura un faible « oui » et regagna sa table à son tour, tentant de ravaler sa fierté et rester tranquille. Le plus petit n'insista pas et lui tourna le dos pour poursuivre son repas également. Bien qu'étonné de voir Kuroko s'installer à leur table - le bleuté avait complètement échappé à sa vigilance tout à l'heure -, Himuro tourna la tête vers le géant et son expression continuellement ennuyée sur le visage, pensif.

– Tu l'avais remarqué, pas vrai ?

Le géant lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Tatsuya gloussa doucement, un air de bienveillance sur le visage. Il faisait bien sûr référence au fait que le géant avait remarqué la présence de Kuroko alors que lui en avait fait totalement abstraction sans même s'en rendre compte.

– Décidément, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, Atsushi.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans encombre. Quelques prisonniers entraient parfois en conflit, mais rien d'inhabituel ou qui pourrait interpeller les gardes, d'après ce que Kuroko avait pu constater.

En vérité, il ne s'y faisait pas totalement à cette vie carcérale. Nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'une question d'habitude, mais l'atmosphère était pesante. Hormis les douches et les repas dont il bénéficiait gratuitement, il n'oubliait pas sa condition de prisonnier. Il était au milieu de centaines de criminels qui étaient là pour des raisons qu'il préférait ne pas connaître. Sans oublier le fait que si il était là, c'était parce qu'il était aussi un criminel.

Il se sentait certes un peu coupable, mais cette vie ici était bien plus agréable que ces dernières années. D'une certaine manière, il ne regrettait rien du tout.

Chassant ses pensées afin de ne pas sombrer dans l'anxiété, Kuroko releva la tête de son assiette pour apercevoir Kagami qui se dirigeait vers leur table. Dès lors, il pria mentalement pour que sa présence passe inaperçue, et il crût avoir eu cette chance lorsque le rouquin s'installa aux côtés de Tatsuya pour engager une conversation. Le fantôme décida qu'il était sage de se faire petit sachant qu'il n'avait pas envie que l'autre homme le remarque, mais sa tentative se solda par un échec : en un seul regard, Kagami planta ses deux prunelles de feu dans les siennes, un sourire amusé naissant sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

– Kuroko ! Salut !

L'interpellé se crispa.

– Kagami-kun...

– J'ai loué la télé dans la salle 2A cette après-midi pour une heure avec Ahomine, ça te tente de te joindre à nous ?

Le fantôme s'apprêta à formuler une réponse, mais ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge puisque derrière le grand rouquin, apparut un groupe de prisonnier à l'expression peu avenante. Kagami sembla comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'il se retourna par réflexe, et son visage se durcit automatiquement.

– Hanamiya.

salua-t-il sombrement, tout en se levant.

Ledit Hanamiya arborait un sourire mauvais. Ses épais sourcils noirs étaient froncés, accentuant le machiavélisme apparent de sa personnalité. Kuroko n'avait aucun doute : quoi que cet homme ait pu faire jusqu'à présent, il n'était clairement pas digne de confiance au vu de l'aura hostile qu'il dégageait. Hanamiya Makoto pencha la tête.

– Tu sais pourquoi on est là, non ? ronronna-t-il.

– C'est pas moi qui l'ait, rétorqua Kagami sur un ton agressif.

– « C'est pas moi qui l'ait »... c'est embêtant, ça.

Le brun toisa sans pitié son interlocuteur, sa horde de chiens de garde, derrière lui, tous aussi menaçants les uns que les autres.

Kuroko se pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'en mêler, mais il avait un sens aiguë de la justice et ne pouvait délibérément pas laisser quelqu'un se faire molester de la sorte, et gratuitement qui-plus-est, quand bien même cela lui attirerait des problèmes.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il se leva, s'apprêta à intervenir, mais au moment où les mots allèrent sortir de sa gorge, un maton arriva pour mettre un peu d'ordre entre les prisonniers. Il réclama le silence et ordonna au groupe de Hanamiya de s'écarter s'ils ne voulaient pas se recevoir « une putain de décharge dans le cul ». Après hésitations, les hommes firent demi-tours, non sans que le chef de la bande n'ait lancé un regard rempli de sous-entendus à Kagami. Ce dernier souffla puis se retourna, mais Kuroko s'était fait la malle.

Le fantôme regagna sa cellule après s'être débarrassé de son plateau. Sans l'intervention du gardien, nul doute qu'il se serait mis dans un pétrin pas possible.

Il poussa un soupir soulagé en se jetant sur son lit... avant de sentir que sa couverture avait disparue.

Ni plus ni moins.

Le bleuté chercha son bien des yeux, puis tomba sur son colocataire qui lisait tranquillement son livre, emmitouflé dans une couverture reposant tel une cape sur ses épaules. Akashi souleva son regard du bouquin pour aviser Kuroko, avant d'y replonger aussitôt. L'empereur était non seulement enroulé dans une couverture, mais il était également assit sur celle d'installée sur son matelas. L'empereur lui avait subtilisé sa couverture.

– Mais...

Kuroko parut incrédule.

– Pourquoi avez-vous ma couverture sur le dos, Akashi-kun ?

– Afin de t'apprendre qu'on ne me défie pas sans en subir les conséquences, Tetsuya.

Les lèvres du bleuté s'ouvrirent, puis se refermèrent. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

Il soupira bruyamment et préféra se rasseoir sur son lit plutôt que de faire un somme – chose qu'il avait initialement prévu depuis qu'il avait croisé Kagami. Ennuyé, il chercha à enlever les peluches présentes sur son oreiller plutôt que d'énerver un peu trop son voisin de cellule qui s'était replongé dans sa lecture et qui ne le calculait plus le moins du monde.

Pourtant, Kuroko ne s'avouait pas vaincu : il ne laisserait pas Akashi avoir l'ascendant sur lui.


End file.
